Screwing Destiny
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /COMPLETE/NejiTen/ After an attempted seduction, a rather intoxicated Tenten learns that when you screw with destiny, she usually sends fate to screw with you.
1. Of Gin and Tonics

**Screwing Destiny**

Part I: Gin and Tonics

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Originally, this was going to be a gift-fic... However, as my gift-reciever asked for a humorous fic instead of a more dramatic fic like this one, I had to write another fic, **Habitually Obsessive**. All the same, I really enjoyed writing this 3-part story, which is hopefully not as sappy as I think it is.

This is set a few years after Team Gai graduate... When Tenten has a little too much 'fun juice' and a little too much Neji (–snicker–). It'll be in three parts (though it was originally going to be a one-shot, it turned out to be far too long!).

Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

It was two days before her birthday, three days before she had to report back to her superior, and four days before she had to return to work that Tenten had found herself ordering yet another drink at a classy bar.

She was sitting alone, and though she hated to admit it, separated in more ways than just physical from Kohona and the classmates she had grown up with. The years had taken their toll and her case was certainly no different. Like most genin teams, Team Gai had broken up slowly, with each teammate going their separate ways to their separate dreams. It was a helpless cycle, a part of growing up that each of them didn't quite want to give into, because although ones personal dreams could only be in reach if bonds were broken, the happy, familiar days training together didn't quite disappear altogether.

For her, the bonds were broken a little easier, the rifts between her teammates a little deeper.

She knew why, and she didn't blame anyone, including herself. Little less than a year after she passed the jounin exam, she was asked to go on an extended mission as an ambassador to Lightning Country.

That extended mission turned out to be six months long, and then a year. Then two years, then three and four and five, and finally, at current count, six. This was her first visit back since her father's death four years ago, and for a woman of only twenty-five, six years was a mighty long time for friends to become strangers.

That's why she was here, drinking herself into a light stupor as she watched the wedding guests twirl around in their formal clothes, the women in silks and velvets and the men dashing and handsome. And here she was, making sure that she drank enough to make those people seem like a trillion glittery colors, so she was as isolated as she felt.

She swirled the bitter liquid in its lowball glass as she organized her recollections. Although the somewhat tepid alcohol allowed her to refuse dance offers and dinner offers and other offers far less appetizing with little guilt, it still wouldn't refuse the dreadful loneliness. Her lips turned to a scowl, and, tipping her head back, Tenten knocked back what was left in the glass down her throat. It burned on its way down, but when she opened her eyes again, she was pleased to see a little bit more of the world had melted away.

From the corner of her chocolate-colored eyes she could see the bride and groom, holding each other close as they spun in slow, lazy circles. It was to no one's surprise that the Rokudaime would and had married the Hyuuga Heiress. She seen them at the funeral, the dead-last no one had expected to succeed, and the stuttering girl whose hidden strength seemed buried until she met him. Tenten had also seen his arm around her waist and the way her body just slightly leaned against his.

She was no recognized prodigy or number one rookie, but that didn't mean she was stupid. Tenten knew what that warm, flush glow on a person's face meant, and the newlyweds were no different.

She grimaced as her eyes then landed on another couple. And another. And another, and another. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, who had returned to Kohona two years earlier. Naru Shikamaru and Temari, the girl who had once defeated her. A young man she realized was Konohmaru and a pretty blue-haired girl. So many people she didn't recognize... Even Kurenai and Asuma were swaying close.

And here she was, drinking herself silly, and wondering what ever happened to her love life and why the hell it was missing.

It would be a lie for her to say she had never gotten admirers, or even lovers for that matter. Tenten had never been beautiful, perhaps, but that didn't mean she didn't have a rather steady stream of suitors. It was, perhaps, her intimidating prowess as Weapon's Mistress, or the aloofness that seemed to enter her being as she grew older that kept Mr. Right from finding her. In any case, Tenten hadn't gotten intimacy in a long time, and at that moment, nothing seemed better than the option of getting roaring drunk and laid.

She waved at the bartender for another drink while her eyes again scanned the room. Someone was missing...

Internally, she knocked off all the genin teams in her head. From where she stood, she could see most of them. She had seen Gai-sensei earlier, pulling Rock Lee away from Haruno Sakura and towards yet another female candidate, or victim, as she saw them, to introduce.

Being the only regular correspondent from Kohona she had, she had learned from Gai-sensei's assignment letters that after Uchiha Sasuke returned to Kohona and Sakura nursed him back to health, they had grown close and gotten together. Lee, she was sure, had been devastated. As for Neji...

Neji!

That was who was missing! Berating herself silently, Tenten quickly began looking around the room. And then she remembered. Neji had also been sent on an extended mission.

The war had sent many jounin to either foreign countries as ambassadors or as warriors to stand ready for any hint of unrest. Sound and Orochimaru had been destroyed, but that didn't mean their former allies were sated. Carefully placed alliances, including marriage and vows of servitude, had made uneasy bounds between all the major ninja villages.

Whereas Tenten had been sent to Lightning, Neji had been sent to Wind.

She gulped down the better half of her gin and tonic as she tried to wonder why he wasn't here with them, at this glorious union between two people who were _happy _and together. She heard the bitter edge in her thoughts, looked down at the glass, and finished it.

Hinata was Neji's cousin and the heir to the Main House. He should be here, and even if he didn't want to go, tradition would have forced him to, anyway.

So where was he?

A nasty little voice inside her head quickly threw out possible reasons. He didn't want to see them. He was on a mission set by his superiors he couldn't refuse. He had duties in Wind far more important than some walk down nostalgia lane. For all she knew, he'd avoided the wedding as to not have to see _her_.

She wasn't going to lie. During her genin and chuunin years, she had grown close to Neji, had nursed a carefully harbored crush. Of course those feelings of affection were ever acted upon.

It wasn't as if she was afraid Neji was going to hurt her. Regardless of whether she thought she loved him or not, it was true that he was her best friend. However, it was because of that that she refused to admit this out loud. Their friendship, she knew, was far more important than any feelings of infatuation.

Eyes going cloudy as she remembered him, Tenten couldn't suppress a long held sigh. They had gotten older, and drifted slowly apart. It wasn't Neji's fault, or even her fault. He wanted to abolish the Branch system, and she wanted to become better as a ninja, more like the woman who had been and still was her idol.

He wanted to stay in the past, caught in a wrong that could easily be righted when Hinata came to power, while she strived for the future. He didn't want to continue just yet–she could not make herself wait.

If friendship was a hindrance, she didn't want to know what love could do.

All that was left of them, and what once was, were the memories that separated them as much as they held them together, and for that, Tenten was grateful.

Even at her father's funeral, they had been distanced, careful with each other. He, perhaps more than she, had treated their relationship as a fragile silk thread, ready to break at any moment.

She remembered him, the somber black suit, the way his eyes seemed glazed. Somehow she knew it reminded him far too much of his own father's death. She swore she had seen his handsome face flicker between loss and the need to comfort.

Before she knew it, she had moved into his arms. For that single moment, everything melted away.

Smiling briefly at the six empty glasses on the table, she knew that even the most potent of drinks couldn't make her feel that same heat as Neji's touch.

She ordered another one anyway. Heat, regardless whether it was artificial heat or not, was something she needed at the moment, a lone woman at a wedding, drinking herself away at the bar.

However, as she reached for the glass, a strong, masculine hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

Anger tingled throughout her body as she whipped around to face her adversary. Unfortunately, her movements were far too quick for her alcohol-stricken senses. As she tumbled to the ground, the same hands caught her, steadied her.

"Hey, buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Tenten yanked herself out of his grasp and looked up, glaring.

Her eyes flashed furiously as they traveled up from his shoes. Internally, she approved of the fit chest, the fine suit, the proud, aristocratic way he held himself. Externally, however, she was a wild, spitting, _drunk_ hellcat who just wanted everything to be over with so she could just go home.

She gasped when she saw the face.

'_Fuck..._'

Steeling herself, Tenten quickly ripped herself from her former teammate's grasp, eyes glittering angrily as they fought to stay focused on his face. "For the love of Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga Neji! Get your hands off me!" The sudden movement churned her stomach, more so than when she had almost fallen; she quickly tried to settle the urge to hurl on his suit.

Grimly, she sat back down, jaw set. Seeing the same calm, almost arrogant expression he always seemed to be wearing, she thought that maybe throwing up on his suit wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Let's see how Hyuuga Neji-san can wear that expression with vomit all over him!

"You're drunk." His voice was a little deeper, but still the same as when they were still on relative speaking terms. Cool, smooth, rich. Comforting, or so she once thought.

"You noticed!" Tenten didn't even try to keep the biting sarcasm from her words. "What other obvious things do you see with your Byakugan, Neji-_sama_?"

A lesser man would have stepped back at the acid-laced words. Neji, however, stepped closer.

"Let me take you home, Tenten. It isn't safe for you here."

When his hand reached for hers again, Tenten angrily leaned farther away. "Don't touch me, Hyuuga Neji! I can take care of myself!"

His pearly eyes glanced at the empty glasses, and then back to her wobbly form. "I'm sure you usually can, but not when you're like this," he said drily.

"Like what?" Even Tenten heard the sulky, childish tone stuck in her voice.

"You're _drunk_," Neji repeated.

"Yes, I believe we've established that fact already. Now what?"

"Let me take you home, Tenten." Was that a hint of pleading in his voice?

"Why! I can take care of myself!" Didn't they just have this conversation?

His composer lost, Neji angrily waved an arm out to the rest of the wedding guests, particularly to the men who had asked her to dance and gotten refused. "You're not safe here!"

While the alcohol-affected part of Tenten was still rearing its ugly head, another part had become to emerge. Could it be that Neji actually cared about her safety?

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm safe!" Stubbornly, Tenten stayed rooted to her seat.

"There's men around here!" If she didn't know better, Tenten would have thought Neji looked mighty flustered.

"You're a man," she quickly pointed out.

Now Neji was definitely a little red. "Y-yes, but, someone could t-take... _advantage_ of you here!"

The angel on her shoulder was touched. The devil, the lust demon raging out of control, however, was not. It whispered horribly naughty things to her, poking at her hidden desires in a most annoying manner.

And, being drunk as she was, Tenten wasn't putting up much of a fight. '_In fact_,' she told herself, '_Why the hell not?_'

Tenten suddenly edged closet, leaning close to his face and pushing her arms together to accentuate what the V-neck of her cocktail dress hid. "Would you? Take advantage of me, that is." A sweet sense of success rose as she saw that definitely flustered look on his face.

"N-no!" Unconsciously, he pulled back.

With a suggestive little pout, Tenten leaned even closer. "Why not?"

Neji looked away from her face, instead finding the other barstool more interesting. She could tell that Neji was on the verge of fidgeting—something he hadn't started doing earlier because of his training and pride. "Because. You're my teammate. And I care about you enough not to do—"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Tenten had already pulled his face to hers, and sealed his lips with a long awaited heated kiss.


	2. Of Screwing and Surprises

**Screwing Destiny**

Part II: Of Screwing and Surprises

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Part II, here already! Sorry if it seems like everything is moving too fast, but as it's a 3-parter, things have to, or the plot will just be dragged on and on. Also, I apologize for Neji's OOCness. I noticed it, too, but... Well... I guess any situation where Neji is romantic makes him OOC, huh?

Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews! I believe it's the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter of a story. I wish I could reply but as that is illegal now, I won't. However, if anyone has any questions about this, I will be sure to "reply" to your review!

* * *

It was a day from her birthday, two days before she had to report back to her superior, and three days before she had to go back to work that Tenten woke with a blinding hangover.

"Oh, son of a bitch..." she mouthed into her pillow. Slowly, she rolled so her face was to the ceiling. In that process, she gently bumped against a definitely warm, definitely naked, definitely masculine body.

With a gasp, Tenten shot upwards. Looking around frantically, she realized the terrible truth–no way was this her hotel room. From the looks of it, she was in someone's bedroom–someone she didn't quite know.

Hearing the steady breathing coming from next to her, she assured herself that whoever she had a wild night was still asleep. Checking him over, she quickly recognized the dark, silky hair, and the tiny white scar on his back.

Fuck. Her eyes wandered the room; she saw her dress and his jacket thrown carelessly onto the chair. Various other clothing littered the floor, including, Tenten noticed with a terrified moan, her lacy black bra. All of these signs clearly pointed to one thing: last night, she had had wild, drink-induced sex with Hyuuga Neji.

Closing her eyes as she tried to remember just what had happened the night before, Tenten barely stifled a groan as the memories came rushing back.

* * *

It was Tenten who broke the kiss, eyes curiously searching his face for any sign of emotion. Neji's face was red and his heart racing.

"What are you doing, Tenten?" She was pleased to hear the unsteady edge in his voice. His eyes had moved away from her face and were currently fixated on the ground.

Giving an uncharacteristic giggle, Tenten lazily wound her slim arms around his neck. "Since you wouldn't take advantage of me_, I've decided to take advantage of _you_." She was close enough to see his thumping pulse, jumping out from under his skin. _

Unexpectedly, Neji pushed her away. "Stop it, Tenten."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Neji looked at her with expressionless eyes. "We can't do this. I'm taking you home. Where are you staying?"

With another laugh, Tenten made the motion of zipping her lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

"Goddamn it, Tenten! This isn't a joke! You're going to hurt yourself."

The alcohol raging in her blood, Tenten found herself again doing the worst thing possible. "I'm not telling you... But I'll go home with you_, Neji-sama." Her eyes were demurely cast so she looked at him through thick lashes, but her voice was coy and teasing. _

"Fine. Anywhere but here."

Tenten cocked her head, confused. She hadn't expected him to give up so quickly, but who was she to complain? With a warm smile, she uncoiled her arms from his neck and linked arms with him. "Let's go."

Somehow, they arrived at Neji's apartment with Tenten only 'accidently' putting her hands places they shouldn't be in a few times, and even then mainly under his jacket, caressing his chest.

Neji visibly relaxed as they entered his small, but very clean and organized apartment. "You take the bedroom."

"Where are you going to sleep, then?"

"The couch. I'll be fine."

"B-but... Neji..."

Looking at her with an almost soft expression, he lead her to the door of his bedroom. "I'll be fine, Tenten. Go to sleep."

Suddenly nervous, Tenten nodded and turned the knob. "Neji... I'm sorry."

He gave her a hint of his trademark smirk. "At least you're not as hard to handle as Lee when he has something to drink."

Tenten smiled, her lust temporarily forgotten. "Goodnight..."

"Mm."

She went into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Plopping herself down onto the bed, Tenten heaved a great sigh. What was she thinking when she kissed Neji? The alcohol had cleared a little, but she was still quite dazed.

With a grimace, she wondered what in the world she would say the next day, when she could no longer pin the blame on the gin and tonics. She would have to... Ugh...

Deciding that the only way she could get out of the situation with any sliver of her dignity left was to leave after he fell asleep. Tenten waited, carefully listening for any sounds, until she could leave the apartment, and hopefully, Neji's life, forever.

An hour or two later, when she heard no noises coming from the living room, Tenten sneaked out of the bedroom and made way for the door. Tiptoing past the couch, she was almost to the door when she noticed the light coming from the kitchen.

Curiosity got the better of her, and as she peeked from behind the corner, was met by the most shocking and unexpected site.

There was Neji, his tie loosened and his shoes kicked off, sitting at his kitchen table with a bottle of sake in front of him and a small cup in his hand. From the look of his unsteady hands as he tried to pour himself another shot and the bleary redness she wasn't used to seeing around his eyes, he was just as drunk as her.

She bit her lip. She had two choices–to sneak out and run for her life, or to stay and help him like he helped her. Neji didn't seem like a drinker, and usually when he had a problem he usually just trained. This time, however...

Hating herself for knowing that she was most likely the cause of his problem, Tenten tried to redeem herself by answering to the second choice. She stepped into the dim light of the kitchen, and walked to his bent form.

Snatching his cup out of his hand much like the same way he had snatched hers, Tenten snarled at him. "What are you doing?"

Neji blinked. "Tenten?"

"Glad you can still recognize me," she growled. "What do you think you're doing, getting drunk like this?"

"I was taking a leaf out of your book," Neji muttered.

"What!"

"Nothing. Why aren't you asleep?" It was just like Neji to ask her how she was when he himself was just as drunk as her.

"I-I was planning to leave." Suddenly stuttering under his intense gaze, Tenten turned away, releasing his arm. "You can have your bed back."

If she had been looking at him, Tenten would have seen the forlorn look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving? Why did you leave?"

Tenten furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Why did you leave Kohona? Why did you leave... us?"

Frowning, she turned back to him. "Because. It was my mission."

"You could have refused." He mirrored her frown. "We could have been in an Anbu team. Tsunade would have let us."

"No, I couldn't have. We... It was different. I needed time to myself. I needed time to be alone. You and Lee are both geniuses in your separate fields, and I'm just throw weapons around. I wanted to train a little while."

"Bullshit. You could have trained with us, like we always have. What's the real reason, Tenten?"

"T-that is the real reason..." The lie was obvious even to herself.

Wobbling slightly, Neji grasped Tenten's shoulders, bringing them as close as when she kissed him. "Tell me the truth." He forced her chin up–she could not run away from him.

With what could have been a shadow of a sob, Tenten shook her head, eyes closed tightly as she tried to keep the tears from coming up. Alcohol always did_ make her a lot more emotional than usual. "Don't do this, Neji. Please don't do this." _

Her eyes flew open as she felt a feather-light kiss on her lips. "N-Neji?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't leave."

* * *

Somehow, instead of picking up her feet and tearing the hell out of there, Tenten had ended up tearing the hell out of Neji's shirt as they tangled themselves together.

She found herself memorizing the scars and muscles she had long imprinted into her memory, only now with touch. The frustrations they both seemed to barely contained roared to the surface, and they ended up taking it out on each other.

It was passionate, it was furious. It was a dream fulfilled and a problem made bigger by a single night spent in Hyuuga Neji's bedroom, because, after all of that, Tenten knew that Neji still didn't love her.

Now she was in even more trouble. She knew she couldn't stay here, not in Kohona at least, now that she had slept with Neji. It would be awkward when he woke up, and it would make things even worse between them. Her only choice was to leave while he was still asleep, and run back to Lightning Country before the rumors started leaking out that Tenten had left the Rokudaime's wedding with Hyuuga Neji–drunk and all over him!

Tenten slowly slid out of bed, taking care to be as silent as possible. Stepping out onto the carpet, she looked around hurriedly for some clothes. After all, she couldn't exactly walk out into the street with messy hair and a dress she had worn the night before. Doing that would be like yelling out to the world, 'I just had wild sex with Hyuuga Neji after getting drunk at a wedding because I was feeling alone', even if it _was_ true.

Luckily, there was a pair of casual pants slung neatly over the chair and Neji's white shirt from the day before. Sliding into the clothes and quickly finger-combing her tangled hair, Tenten picked up her clothes, stepped out of the room, taking one last glance at Neji's sleeping form, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

The bright sunlight burned her eyes as Tenten stepped out onto the quiet street. Fortunately, the street was relatively empty, save for a few people walking down the sidewalk. Biting her lip and for all the world looking like a guilty criminal, Tenten cast two quick looks out onto the street for anyone she knew, and sped down the street, not stopping until she reached her hotel room. 

Unlocking her door, Tenten hurriedly skipped into the bathroom to take a shower and change into clothes that actually fit. The warm, soothing water cleared her already passing hangover away and she got out of the bathtub feeling clean and satisfied. As she walked out of the bathroom with her hair let down to dry, she saw Neji's clothes strewn carelessly on the ground.

With a frown, she knew that she really should return them, but then worried again that she would accidently meet him outside his apartment, or even worse, on the streets. However... She did promise Lee that she would visit him... And Neji would _never_ think to visit Lee...

That was her master plan. She would go visit Lee, make small talk and catch up a bit, then ask him to give the clothes to Neji. It was brilliant beyond brilliant–the perfect solution to her problem until she could think clearly.

With a newly lifted spirit and a plan in her head, Tenten skipped out the door, briskly walking towards Rock Lee's house.

* * *

"TENTEN-CHAN!"

She had forgotten how loud Lee could be. With a small since and a large smile towards her childhood friend, Tenten enveloped him in a hug.

"How have you been, Lee? The first Anbu _ever_ to not know anything but taijutsu! How does it feel?"

Lee blushed and she could see the dramatic, sparkling tears in his eyes. "I could not have done it without you, Tenten-chan! Your help has helped me become strong! And though it has not won me the heart of Sakura-san, I am still Anbu!"

Tenten laughed. "Yes, and now you're tormenting every other girl in Kohona. Who is your latest victim of love?"

"There's so many beautiful flowers in Kohona, and though none of them can compare to the beautiful Sakura-san, I am still trying to find the one!" He beamed and turned on her. "What about you, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten choked slightly on air. "Um... Well, no one, really."

Lee flashed a 'Good-Guy' pose. "Well, I suppose we can't all be like Neji, getting the perfect one and not having to look for her."

Time stopped, and Tenten found that she couldn't breathe. Neji... Perfect one... What! "W-what did you say?"

"Oh, didn't Neji tell you? He's engaged! To the daughter of the Wind Daimiyo, too, that lucky guy!"

Tenten didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry. Neji was _engaged_. And she _slept_ with him! And he was willing, even if it was the alcohol that lead him into that situation.

"Tenten-chan? Tenten-chan? You okay?" Lee's worried voice floated in from a corner of her subconscious. He grasped her hand, looking into her face. "You look kind of sick. You haven't overtaxed your youthful self, have you!"

She nodded slowly, her eyes glazed. "I'm.. Fine. I just... It's unexpected." She looked up to him and smiled. "Who would have thunk? Hyuuga Neji, the least romantic guy in all of Kohona, with a princess as his fiancee." The comment brought Lee to chuckle, the worry disappearing from his face.

Standing up slowly, Tenten kept that smile on her face, forcing herself to look happy. "I'm just surprised, that's all. Really." She looked to Lee and gestured towards the door. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I _did_ promise some other people I'd visit them, and I wanted visit the cemetery before I leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Lee pouted. "But _tomorrow's_ your birthday! Don't think I forgot, Tenten-chan!"

Her birthday. She had forgotten about that.

Tenten smiled, turning because she didn't think she could keep the tears from her eyes there any longer. "It's fine, Lee. I'll be sure to visit more often. It was nice to see you again!"

Without further ado, Tenten barreled herself out of Lee's apartment and into the street. Standing on the doorstep, regaining her composure, Tenten couldn't help but want to burst into tears, or at least hurt something.

A particular quote sprang to mind, one so true she could scream.

'_When you screw with destiny, she sends fate to fuck with you._'

She, Tenten, had screwed Neji, Mr. Destiny-is-Everything, and now she learns that he's already engaged, to the woman he's fated to be with forever.

Great. Really. Perfect birthday gift, wasn't it?


	3. Of Running and Understanding

**Screwing Destiny**

Part III: Of Running and Understanding

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

This is the last part of the three-part story! Hopefully it was OK to read, though it is rushed, and I sure as heck didn't get any time to put any humor in, but I did try my best. The general idea is all here, and maybe one day I'll make sure that's it's beautiful and nice and edited. Maybe _then_ I won't feel so guilty about procrastinating about this.

Thanks to everyone for their wonderful support. We all know I can't do it without you guys! Hope you enjoy the end of **Screwing Destiny**!

* * *

Tenten found herself sitting before her father's grave, a bouquet of sunflowers gracing the tombstone. The tears that had been flowing freely had dried on her face, leaving only salty trails of residue left.

"Oh, God... What should I do?" She waited, almost expecting an answer. "Give me a sign! Should I leave Kohona and never see him again? I mean, how can I, after what happened?" She groaned in misery. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

She tucked herself into a ball, her chin resting on her knees, eyes hidden. "How could I be so _stupid_!" The tears welled up again, and she had to bite her lip to keep them from falling. "I only wanted one freaking night. _One_ night where nothing would go wrong. Is that too much to ask!"

Her fist hit the ground before she realized it. The throbbing pain seemed to awake her, and she started her stinging palm in a fresh daze. There were hard calluses from working with weapons all day long, and a scar from where she had once taken a kunai on the back of her hand.

'_I bet Neji's princess doesn't have any scars._' The thought ran to her mind, along with a series of sickening images: Neji holding the shadowy girl, Neji pulling her close, Neji leaning down and kissing her much like he had kissed her the night before.

She shook her head, trying to push down the tainted thoughts, and failed. She had already tasted heaven–was it wrong of her to want to refuse everything else?

Time. That was what she needed right now.

Some time away from Kohona, time away from Neji, time away from any thought of _love_ or _destiny_ and _soul mates_. Time away from everyone, anyone.

She stood up, determined to leave before sunset. If she left now, she could pack and leave before anyone even noticed, even Neji.

'_Especially Neji,_' she thought to herself. If there was anything she could do right now for her mental help, it was to leave. Leave for now, and hopefully, when Neji goes back to Wind, she'll have forgotten him enough to be able to return to Kohona.

Tenten nodded to herself. Yes, this was the best thing to do.

* * *

The rough handle of her backpack was hot and damp in her hands as she carried it one-shouldered. She was nervous, even though, she kept telling herself, she had no reason to be. Whatever she did with her life was her decision and not to be influenced by anyone else, whether he be the love of her life or some sadistic divine power.

She had left a note telling Gai-sensei that she would be leaving early, that she had more to do, more memos to write, and had slid it into his mailbox before sneaking towards the town gates. Hopefully it would be enough to assure him that she, in fact, did have more do to, regardless of the fact her birthday was tomorrow or not.

Tenten's dark brown eyes darted around the town square, hoping that no one she knew would see her with her pack. If she was stopped, then there would be explanations to be made and conversations to run through.

However, she had been lucky before, and she would be lucky now, too. It was close to sundown, so most of the genin she had known were all at home, eating dinner. The ones that weren't were probably on guard duty somewhere else.

When the coast seemed relatively clear, Tenten started walking forward, calmly. If there was anything that could attract attention in a ninja village, it was running around in a nervous fashion.

She kept her head raised high and a slight smile on her face, which disappeared as soon as she got to the path leading to the gate. The stone benches on the sides of the road were familiar and yet, for once, she was glad she was leaving them.

The path wound slightly, showing what the trees had momentarily shielded. She could now see the gates, standing tall and almost forbidden. Hiking the backpack higher, Tenten set her jaw in a last, determined act, and started walking closer.

She set her palm against the wood of the gate, closing her eyes. She was leaving again, the home she had once known, with the people she once loved. And the one she still loved, she bitterly reminded herself.

"You're leaving again."

Tenten tensed. That voice was from her imagination. There was no way... No way at all that...

"Why?"

The second statement was sheer proof that she wasn't imaging anything. He really was there, and she had to face him, because running away was no longer an option.

She turned around, eyes hidden behind her bangs. She snuck a look upwards and was met by her dream and nightmare.

"Neji. What are you doing here?" She kept her voice carefully guarded and as neutral as possible. Weakness wasn't an option, either.

"I thought that you would be here." His silvery eyes tried to find... something, _anything_, in her face and failed. Their roles had been exchanged–now she was the one without words and answers, and he was the one questioning everything. "Why?"

"A kunoichi must complete every mission she is given," she recited dully. "My mission is in Lightning Country. You know that."

His jaw clenched. She was being stubborn and stupid and she didn't seem to realize what he was trying to say.

The Hyuuga were never the most adept in expression.

"Your mission can be terminated. You've been in Lightning for six years."

She started to shake her head. "No, I really—"

"You can." Like her, his voice was as expressionless as could be. They were on dangerous territory, and their new relationship had yet to be established. "The Hokage would agree to it. You've been away for too long."

She exploded. "Why should you care! You have a fiancee–go back to her! We're not 13 anymore, Neji! We're not teammates anymore! You have your life, and I have mine. Leave me be!" She glared, allowing anger to overrule the need to feel sorrow.

Neji looked as if he had been slapped. His eyes were wide in shock; she could remember the last time she had seen him surprised.

Now was her chance. All she needed to do was to verbally stab him one more time, and she would be free. She could go on with her life, and finally live without any past sense of 'it could have been', or worse, fate and destiny and that other crap Neji spouted and she no longer believed.

So why was it so hard for her lips to move? Why couldn't she find the strength to throw those words out?

He took a step forward.

"I... I... Just leave me alone, Neji!"

She turned so he couldn't see the tears welling from her eyes, and fled. Her eyes burning, her heart breaking, Tenten ran. Her feet pounded against the ground as she began to fly towards, from limb to limb of old trees.

She cried.

Neji always did this to her, brought her weaknesses that she couldn't afford. And even that was part of him. Staying with Neji had taught her the important of strength, so nothing, no one, could crush you down.

'_Keep your heart shadowed. You don't need it, as long as you are strong. Strength is, after all, the only thing keeping you real._'

She had nodded–so serious!–and listened to every word he said, because he hardly ever said any, and those that he did say were the ones most important. She had believed in him, then.

She kept running, determined to go faster, to make herself stronger. If she steeled herself away from _any_ emotions, she would be alright. She would survive this.

A jolt of pain stopped her from leaping onto the next tree limb. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She looked down to her ankle, now bent out of shape from landing incorrectly. It throbbed insistently, and she cursed herself.

Luck? Whatever she had, she obviously already used up.

Tenten tried putting weight on the ankle. The pain was so immense, she felt a drop of blood on her tongue. She had no other option–she had to stop for now.

Everything went wrong. Everything _always_ went wrong. Whether she was alone or with him or with anyone else, she was always hopeless.

Miserable, Tenten dropped to the ground, tears welling once again from her eyes and falling thick as rain upon the ground.

"_Why!_"

A depressingly familiar voice answered her. "Because we can't survive alone."

She shook her head hard, not raising her eyes to meet his. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt–it was the better half of Tenten's live.

She felt his warm, calloused hand upon her foot, gently but firmly feeling the bones for breaks. Moments later, she heard a soft zipping sound; he had pulled out a roll of bandages to support the sprain.

As he wound the stripes of cloth around her ankle, she choked out again, "Why?" '_Why must you be here? Why can't you just leave me alone so I can forget you?_'

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Once, a long time ago, you helped me. Now you'll left me do the same." Neji's hand moved from her ankle to her face, prying her head from her knees. "Come back to Kohona with me to get this set." He motioned to her sprain. "Then, tomorrow morning, if you still want to leave, I won't stop you."

Tenten stopped and thought about it. Though deep in her heard she knew that Neji wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer anyway, she still wanted to refuse. In fact, there was a small part of her that wanted to leave him again, just so he could feel a sliver of the pain she seemed to live off of.

"Do I have a choice?" She cracked a transparently fake smile.

He shook his head, though not in an arrogant way, with the smirk he always seemed to be wearing.

Neji moved his arms so he could carry her bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, you can't walk. So I'm carrying you. We'll get there faster." His voice was all calm authority and reason–she had no excuses to give, to tell him that she didn't want him to touch her, not now and not ever, because every time he did, she would remember it.

It was unlikely those memories would ever disappear.

As she felt his arms move around her, Tenten tensed. It took all her willpower not to push him away. However, he made no sign that they had had sex the night before, much less anything sexual. Cooly professional, his began to run towards the gates she had come through not even two hours ago.

She was exhausted, she realized now, and her ankle was still throbbing. She closed her eyes slowly, relaxing unconsciously.

Moments later, Tenten had fallen asleep in the arms of the man she once loved, the one she still loved, the one that was always out of reach.

* * *

Deja vu.

It was the first thought that came to her mind as she realized where she was, once again.

In Neji's bed, warm and surrounded by comforters that smelled distinctly of him. A slight breeze wandered in from the open window, accompanied by the scent of fresh-mowed grass.

Wind, grass, _him_.

Her mind was hazy, still drifting towards dreamland, when she remembered again why she was there in the first place.

"You're awake?"

The voice shocked her awake. "What happened!" After her recent encounter with the dangers of forgetting everything until it was too late, she had grown quite paranoid.

Neji's face came into view. There were shadows under his eyes, making them seem even darker in comparison. "You feel asleep on the way back."

She blinked a few times in confusion. When the image of what happened the night before came clearly into view, she quickly swung her feet out of the bed, eager to leave Kohona once and for all.

She forgot about her sprain.

Giving a smell yelp of pain, Tenten once more tumbled towards the ground.

Neji caught her again.

Deja vu.

Tenten pushed him away, instead opting for popping down to sit on the bed. She glared towards him with contemptuous eyes.

"You said I could leave," she pointed out.

"Not until you hear me out." A hint of pleading entered his normally expressionless eyes.

"Go talk to your _fiancee_ if you want to hear your own voice, Neji," she spat out. "You promised you wouldn't stop me the next morning. That's today."

The air around them tensed. "I don't love her," he quietly murmured.

"What?" Had she mistaken her ears?

"Sumi. I don't love her."

He was just saying that to get her defenses down–she knew it. But even inside, her resolutions were faltering. "Why not? She's a princess."

"She is not you."

It was strange to hear him, so defenseless and weak. She was reminded of a small child, lost in the world he didn't understand.

"What?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, his eyes piercing as they stared into hers, asking for acceptance and understanding. "Tenten... I always knew you liked me." He paused before continuing again. "When we were kids, that is. But I was too involved in the Branch House Main House thing to notice. And then, when we graduated, and you left, I thought... I felt that something was missing." He laughed sardonically, without humor. "I even talked to Gai about it."

His face turned somber. "I didn't listen to him when he said I loved you. That's why I left, too. And when they told me that an alliance between Wind and Fire was needed, I agreed to the engagement. I thought I was doing the right thing by forgetting you."

Tenten felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Damn him, damn him.

"I was wrong. When I saw you at Hinata-sama's wedding, I knew I was wrong. Maybe I knew before then, but I never admitted it." He looked to her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, hard. "Stop it. Stop it, Neji. It would never work. So... Just... Just stop."

"No, _you_ stop. Stop running. I tried that. It didn't work." He grabbed her hand, clenched in a fist.

She looked to him with glistening tears in her eyes. "Don't you understand? It'd never work."

"We could make it work." He was steady, silently shooting down all the doubts around her.

"We're _different_ now!"

"We're still the same people, aren't we?"

"People change!"

"People make mistakes." He saw that she was shaking. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Please don't do this, Neji. I don't think... I don't think I can handle it a second time." She was pleading with him–she hated herself for the weakness.

His arms were around her, strong and protecting. She stiffened at the contact but didn't stop herself from realizing that it felt good to be protected, if even for a moment, if even for a lie.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"It won't work," she murmured into her shoulder, knowing even then that she had already lost.

He pulled away before looking down to her face. "It was fate. It will work." With those words, he leaned down and claimed her lips with a kiss. When he loosened his grip and looked at her again, he knew her answer before he even repeated his question.

"Stay with me?"

Tenten's heart wept for the opportunities missed, the years wasted away. She knew now why he ignored her, why she had ran. And she knew what her heart wanted, for once. Her heard wanted to be home, and this time, she wasn't going to refuse it.

"Yes."

It was her birthday, a day before she had to report to her superior and tell him that she was quitting her mission, and two days before she accepted his marriage proposal that Tenten finally understood the meaning of "Happily Ever After."

**OWARI**

* * *

End Note: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought!I would love to hear what you thought of this lowly little thing, and I hope you did enjoy following its process. I'd just like to add in a last little shameless plug that I keep putting off! I have my own little forum, one that supports NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. I will hug you if you go, have yourself a little visit and leave a note! www . fanfiction . net / ft / 429838 / 3316 / 1 /(remove spaces)


End file.
